Naked Ambition
Naked Ambition is the fifteenth episode of King of the Hill Season 4, 76th episode overall. Synopsis After a day of swimming at the river, Bobby goes into the changing rooms only to accidentally walk in on Luanne completely naked. When Luanne notices this while drying her hair with a towel, she screams, with Bobby screaming, as well. She covers her breasts and closes the drapes, but she only pushed them to the other side. She relaxes for a second, but notices that Bobby is still seeing her naked, and they both scream again. Bobby runs out of the changing room, and his mother asks him if he has seen Luanne, but he responds saying, "No! She's my cousin!" When Joseph hears the story, his imagination runs wild and he wants to see her nude, too. Later on while he's at Bobby's house, he tries to peep through the keyhole, until realizing that there isn't one. So he sneaks in the back with a pair of binoculars to try and peep through the window, only to find out that it's too foggy. Luanne hears sounds in the hall, and comes out (in a towel) to see Bobby before her. She gets the wrong idea and believes that Bobby was trying to see her shower. She explains to Bobby that it is perfectly natural for a boy wanting to see a woman naked, but she is his cousin. It's not okay to peek on or have sexual thoughts of your cousin. Luanne reminds him of the incident and assures him that the first time he saw her naked (which was yesterday) was an accident, but she warns him that if she catches him peeping on her while she's changing or in the shower again, he will go to Hell for that. She closes the door after that, but not before he notices Joseph trying to peek through the window, so Bobby chases after him and tries to stop him only to rotate to Connie's window just as she is opening it up wearing a bathrobe (until it is revealed that she was just wearing pajamas underneath). Meanwhile, Boomhauer falls asleep in his inner tube as the stream takes him out of the river into a sewer. He then wakes up and goes to land only to find out that he's in Houston. In his current condition of a sunburn and wearing nothing but swimming shorts, plus hearing the way he talks, the public mistake him for a confused man and a cop takes him to Sam Houston Mental Health Center, an insane asylum. He tries to call Dale to get him out, but Dale winds up getting himself in as well thanks to Dale being Dale. So they both call Bill to have him come pick them up only for Bill to join a group of depressed people. They are eventually released when they call Hank after a failed escape attempt. Bill decides to stay on for a few more days; he apparently has developed a taste for being institutionalized (see also Be True to Your Fool). Connie starts going out with Chane Wassanasong, Bobby sneaks into Connie's room one night after her date with Chane and he tells her the truth about him and Joseph peeping on Luanne. They agree to strip down, but are caught by Connie's parents. Kahn attempts to separate them by building a fence and installing a motion detection light. Connie and Bobby both sneak out, climb the fence and share a kiss. Hank aids Bobby in getting a ladder from the garage; from his attitude, we get the impression that he's relieved that Bobby appears to be straight. Following this, Kahn chases Bobby in a rage and climbs the ladder to see Luanne getting out of the shower through the bathroom window, to which she yells "AUNT PEGGY! MR.KAHN SAW ME NAKED!" which annoys Joseph, who is biking down the street. Other Languages *Naked Ambition/Other Languages Quotes *Naked Ambition/Quotes Stinger Quote Dale: Did you just say "Go, Mom!"? Trivia *Hank and Peggy are not part of the main storyline. *The insane asylum is called Sam Houston Mental Health Center and is named after Sam Houston, the former Texas Governor. He was an American soldier and politician. His victory at the Battle of San Jacinto secured the independence of Texas from Mexico in one of the shortest decisive battles in modern history. *This is the final episode in which Joseph is voiced by Brittany Murphy. (His next speaking appearance would be after hitting puberty in "I Don't Want To Wait"). * The painting Boomhauer does in the psyche ward is a Van Gogh-style self-portrait. * This is the second time Hank's set of ladders are ever shown, the first being Pretty, Pretty Dresses. Also, Bobby uses the "ten footer" the same used by Bill in the ladders first appearance. * Boomhauer reveals that he was under a lot of duress in the hospital due to a patient attempting to make him swallow his tongue. * When Bobby is scolded for (mistakenly) peeping on Connie, he uses the excuse that he and Joseph were bird watching for owls. Just after this, Joseph does indeed happen to inadvertently spot an owl. * After Bobby reveals that he got a new laser pointer, he is seen using it multiple times throughout the episode. * It is revealed that the Soupanusenphones' have a boat which is named "Laotion in Motion." * This episode marks the first appearance of Chane Wassanasong. Goofs * The background of Bill's kitchen shows a cutting board in the left side of the sink. The next view shows the cutting board in the right side. * The Hills' kitchen is next to the Souphanusenphones' home, not the bathroom window. * When Joseph comes in to get Bobby to walk to school-the Texas clock displays 10:05 -way past school hour start time. * When eating dinner the Texas clock reads 8:04. When Luanne comes in the clock reads 10:05 like above "breakfast" time. * The way the homes are set up on Rainey Street, Bobby's Room faces the front yard/street, not Connie's room. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 4) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:King of the Hill Episodes